


Negan and Arat's Little Girl

by Negansdaughter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Parent Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), negan/arat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negansdaughter/pseuds/Negansdaughter
Summary: Negan and Arat have a baby girl! her name is Nara which is both her parents name combined. Also this is my first  story so bear with me! lol





	Negan and Arat's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the first chapter isn't any good. It will get better I promise! lol

  _ **Negan is outside of the sanctuary by the gates having a talk with Simon about what to do with Hilltop when he gets the  radio call  from Dwight.**_

 

 

 

> Negan, Arat just went into labor she's heading into Dr. Carsons office right now.
> 
> *Negan drops Lucille and runs into the building and rushes to Dr. Carson's office where Arat is laying on the bed in labor*
> 
> *Arat sees Negan at the door and he is out of breath* took you fucking long enough.
> 
> *Negan grins and walks over to her*  sorry baby *kisses her forehead* looks like our little ass kicker is ready to meet us.
> 
> *Dr. Carson walks in* ok it looks like we are ready. Now Arat I'm gonna need you to push alright?
> 
> * Arat nods and looks at Negan* lets do this.
> 
> *Negan holds her hand and kisses her head as she pushes and screams* come on baby you can do this. *he looks over and sees the top of his daugter's head* I see her! *Negan looks back to Arat and smiles.*
> 
> *Dr. Carson pulls out the screaming baby and laughs * shes a healthy one! *he hands her to Arat* here I'll give you three a moment *he nods and leaves the room.*
> 
> *Arat holds her newborn baby and wraps her in a blanket that was next to the bed. *Arat chuckles with tears in her eyes* she looks like both of us. *Arat stares at her baby and smiles*
> 
> *Negan smiles at both of them* damn right she does.
> 
> *Arat hands the baby to Negan*
> 
> *Negan takes his new baby girl and cradles her in his arms* hey sweetheart, Im your daddy and that sexy badass is your mama. *the baby starts to cry a little* shh shh don't cry, daddy's here im not going to let anything happen to you or your mom I promise. *Negan kisses his newborn's head and hands her back to Arat* I think I have an Idea on what to name her.
> 
> *Arat looks at him* what?
> 
> *Negan smiles*  Nara
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
